Memories that brought us
by HarukazeRen
Summary: Whenever he met her, some memories of his childhood flashed in his mind. A little girl who was playing with him and made his heart skipped a beat. !Drabble Jack/Karen Hm64
1. First Meet

This story is brought to you by HarukazeRen

Harvest Moon © Natsume.

Please enjoy :)

* * *

 **First Meet**

* * *

Jack's eyes rounded. He didn't recall anyone from Flower Bud Village beside his grandpa, however, his grandfather had died from old age. He had come to his grandpa's farm ever since he is in primary school, however, he stopped to come after he enrolled in a junior high school that made him forgot his old friends. When he was a kid he played with some children there. Lived in town for a long time made him forgot their names. Back then, he was called "the farmer grandson" and didn't introduce himself properly. Stupid, indeed.

"You came all this way just to take care of your grandpa's farm?" said a brunette with blonde bangs who walked toward him. She brought a juice and placed it on the table. Jack looked at her emerald eyes.

 _Such a good-looking girl._

He was drowned into a pair of emerald eyes and back to his consciousness after she flicked her fingers. She was working on her uncle bar just like Kai had said when he visited the vineyard to introduce himself. By then he arrived at the vineyard, he saw Karen was fighting with her dad and then rushed leaving the vineyard. In fact, she hit his shoulder when she walked away and likely didn't realize his presence at all. No wonder she had not known the new farmer.

Jack nodded silently, felt something had gotten inside his head. A memory of his childhood. He saw his old-self stood beside his grandpa and stared at the girl who just arrived from the beach.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm Jack," he said then curved a genuine smile on his lips.

The brunette paused a bit with rounded eyes. "Oh," she mumbled. "I'm Karen."

"Nice to meet you," he replied but she was acting high, turned away and walked away, even didn't reply his greet.

Cold, he claimed. _It's such a shame she is cold_. He shook his head trying to get rid of his bad thought. _Stop it, Jack, stop thinking about her. Just drink the juice and go back to the farm._

The juice was sweet, it had a unique flavour. It was not like juices he ever drank in his hometown. The sweetness, sour and also the nice scene mixed all well together. He licked his upper mouth didn't want to leave any drop of it. After finishing his juice, he rose and headed to the bartender then paid the juice. "Thanks for the drink," he said and walked to the doorway.

"Have a nice night."

Jack laughed awkwardly and glanced at Karen but she turned away.

 _Rude_.

"Oh," Karen looked at him, "welcome to Flowerbud Village," she said then smiled.

He didn't know why his heart skipped a beat. The butterfly came and flew in his stomach.

* * *

To be continued


	2. The Delayed Goddess

This story is brought to you by HarukazeRen

Harvest Moon © Natsume.

Please enjoy :)

* * *

 **The Delayed Goddess**

* * *

"Who did you choose to be the Goddess?" Cliff asked. Strangely, he became so friendly after Jack gave him a food at their first met. Within days, strangely they become close. Cliff was standing beside Jack and they were waiting for the Flower Festival began.

Jack shrugged and smiled shyly. "That is a secret."

Cliff hummed and stared at the door what will the way the Goddess come. "Since you're new here, do you know you can not choose the Goddess as your dancing partner?"

A pair of brown eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

"Ah I knew it," he smiled mischievously, "let's hope she won't be the Goddess."

"Crap …." Jack sighed and looked at the door. Being new here and didn't know festival rules made him regretted his choice. He wanted to saw her in the Goddess gown, but he also wanted to dance with her. She was the one he thought like a rude person. Her gaze bewitched him in the bar.

The door was opened. Ann, Karen, Maria and Popuri came out and scattered flower petals and then Ellie walked out in the Goddess dress. She was wearing a pink gown with flower crown above her light-chocolate hair. Beautiful. Their gaze met each other and both of them smiled shyly. Rose blushes appeared on her cheek, very beautiful. However, he felt a weight on his heart. He glanced at Karen who stood beside Ann and was swirling her feet. She pouted and averted her eyes from everyone who came to get a flower.

 _Why does she put that face? Maybe she wanted to be the Goddess._

"This is the flow-," she said forced a smile.

"Do you want to dance with me?" he asked and flushed.

"Wha-what, why so suddenly?" Karen asked and reached Jack's hand shyly. Both of them turned away with the red face. He took a glance at Karen and smiled at her.

A memory flashed in his mind. A little girl and this plaza. The farmer saw his little self and was standing at the centre of the town plaza. Wore blue clothes and a brown baseball hat. A pink-dressed little girl stood beside him, acted like a Goddess then dancing along with the other.

"Wha-what's wrong?" Karen asked.

Jack shook. "Nothing," he smiled while the girl lowered her gaze.

They danced along with the other couples. Dancing shyly and get embarrassed whenever their hand touched. Jack kept stepped Karen's feet but that didn't make she stopped her steps. When the music stopped, Jack twirled Karen and she fell on his arm.

"Sorry I'm not a good dancer," Jack said.

"Your dance sucks."

* * *

To be continued


	3. The Dog Lover

This story is brought to you by HarukazeRen

Harvest Moon © Natsume.

Please enjoy :)

* * *

 **The Dog Lover**

* * *

It didn't take a long time for Jack befriended the Flowerbud villagers. However, the brunette with blonde bangs wasn't on his list. It was hard to befriend her, it was hard as he tried to tame Gray's horse. She had been avoiding him for some reasons after the flower festival. Every time they met, Karen turned away.

From all of the townspeople, he was close with both Ellie and Ann. They were sweet, even Ann with her tomboyish attitude and treated her like a sister. After all, he was the only child in his family and it was quite fun to have a sister who always blushed whenever he teased her.

"Ah! You bring Rook here!" Ann said happily and ran toward Jack and his dog, Rook. "I haven't seen him in two weeks!" Ann laughed and patted Rook's head. She blushed when she realized Jack smiled at her, then averted her eyes.

Jack kneeled down levelling Ann's height. "I want to take a walk with Rook, want to join us?"

Ann looked troubled. She glanced at her brother then sighed. "I'm sorry, I think I couldn't even thou I want to join." Ann rose up and sighed again. "I can't leave my job, or else dad will mad at me."

He smiled and rose. "Okay then, see you later, Ann."

"See you, Jack."

By the time he turned around, he found Karen was standing before him, holding a bottle of wine, probably delivering it to Hall.

"Hi," Jack said.

Karen didn't answer his greet. She locked her eyes at Rook who was running around Jack. Her eyes were sparkling and her face went red.

"Karen, what's wrong?" He asked.

She kneeled down and hugged Rook. "I've never met a cute dog as yours!"

Jack turned his head at Ann and the orange-haired girl was laughing awkwardly. Jack then stared at Karen and kneeled down as he patted Rook's head. "I don't know you are a dog lover." He smiled at Karen and she lowered her head, hid her red face that was redder than tomatoes.

"We-well, your dog doesn't seem too clever!" She said and turned her head away.

"Huh?" Jack paused but then laughed at Karen.

"What are you laughing at!?"

He shook his head. "I remember a girl who used to play with my grandpa's dog."

Karen's eyes rounded and blushes appeared on her cheeks. "Hu-huh?"

"If you like Rook so much, you are welcomed to come to my farm and play with Rook," Jack said and smiled broadly.

Karen averted her eyes but then took a glance at the farmer that made her heart racing, "O-okay."

Jack stood and stretched his body. "I'll wait for your visit, but now I must go," he waved at Ann and Karen, "since I've promised Rook to take a walk with him, later," he finished his sentence and ran with his dog to the town.

Ann waved at him then she glanced at Karen. "Karen, what's wrong? You're all red!"

Karen snapped her eyes and shook her head. "I'm fine!"

* * *

To be continued


	4. The Stalker

**The Stalker**

* * *

Jack glanced at the path on his field. He could sense something was standing there just a few seconds ago. However, when he turned his head, he found nothing. It happened since summer. To be exact, strange things happened after he took his dog, Rook, for a walk. He began to feel someone was watching at him, of course, it left the farmer an eery feeling.

The farmer entered his house as he felt something was not right. He took his dog with him. When he opened the door, he screamed when he saw Cliff was there, eating mochi with his falcon.

"You give me a shock, Cliff!" Jack slumped against the door and let go Rook. "Oh my God, I thought you were the stalker." He raised his eyebrow. _How could he enter my house?_

"Someone is following you?" Cliff's eyes were rounded then he sat with his leg crossed as he clapped his hand. "I think I could find the stalker." Cliff then peered on Jack's eyes.

Jack sighed, "oh thank God, I really need that, who knows that stalker wants to hurt me or my animals."

Cliff hummed as he pressed a hand to his mouth.

.

Jack put his beer while furrowing. He hummed and crossed his arms.

"Why with that long face, Jack?" Duke asked while wiping a glass and laughing.

Jack sighed. "I think someone is stalking me," he said as he rested his arm on the bar counter and pressed his interlaced hands to his mouth. "And I think the stalker is here too …. I can feel someone is stalking me right now."

Duke glanced at a brunette girl who served a drink. Duke grinned and laughed. "Maybe it is just your imagination, Jack!"

"I hope it is true but I feel someone is following me." Jack turned his head when Cliff called him.

"Hey, Jack, I know who the stalker is!" Cliff entered the bar like this place was his. When he found that bar was crowded, his face flushed then rushed to his friend.

"So, who is the stalker?" Jack asked with a serious face.

"It is Ka-" a glass of beer bumped his face before he could finish his sentence.

"I'm sorry, Cliff!"

Karen's face was red. She looked at Jack awkwardly as she wrapped her hands on Cliff's neck.

"Ka-Karen … I think Cliff is …." as much Jack wanted to stop Karen, Karen looked at him with her deadly gaze.

"Come with me, Cliff, we need to change your clothes!" Karen dragged Cliff outside.

"What is that …"

.

"You often come here didn't you?" said Jeff, the head of the café which Ellie had worked even before he came to this village.

Three seasons. It was already three seasons he always came to here in his lunchtime after he didn't have time to make it himself. Time passed as he didn't realize it. Indeed, he was too busy to check the calendar for farming, took care of animals and made friends with villagers yet he had not figured out who the stalker was.

"Yeah because I like Ellie's cake. It filled up my stamina," he answered and then laughed cheerfully.

Ellie blushed like tomato hearing things that came out from the farmer. She was trying to hide her face with a round tray she was holding. "Thank you for the compliment."

"I said the truth," he said brightly.

"Bu-but thanks to your work so you can burn all calories that you've got from these cakes," she said and pouted, "You know, I'm kind of jealous that you didn't get any fat from my cakes." She let a sigh and held the round tray in front of her tummy. "I'm the type of people that will get chubby for just a slice of cake."

Jack gaped his mouth and smiled.

She was scratching her cheek with her index finger while the eyes looked around, too embarrassed to look directly to his eyes. "I'm kinda worried about it because some boys prefer a skinny girl like Ann, right?" She questioned him, giving a hint to him although knowing he wouldn't aware of it.

He just smiled. "Don't worry about it. You're beautiful just the way you're."

Ellie blushed again and turned away. "O-oh okay. I think I'll go back to work, and thanks for coming."

Jack stood up and waved his hand to Ellie and Jeff. As he went out the café, Ellie called him.

"This is your scarf, isn't it?" Ellie asked and handed the red wool scarf that Jack usually wear in winter.

"Thanks," he said and wrapped the scarf around his neck.

"Please don't work too hard in winter," Ellie said.

"Ya, thanks. Then, I'll go. Bye."

When Jack rushed to Ann's place to bought some fodder stock. He glanced at the sight of Karen that watching him from the Lilia's Flower Shop. Karen turned her head and skipped stones.

Is that just my imagination?

The farmer then entered the store.

.

"So, you want to buy some stocks for winter?" Doug asked while he was counting some golds in his hand.

"Yea, this winter is rough and I think there will be a blizzard tomorrow," Jack stated as he gave some golds to the orange haired life-stock dealer. "Didn't you feel it too, Doug? The temperature is lower than last weeks as weather-forecast said."

Doug sneered. "Yea, then don't make Ann work on your farm."

"I didn't. It was her who offered help," Jack stated as he picked some bags of fodders.

"Then just decline her offers," Doug said.

Jack laughed awkwardly. "I'll try it."

The door opened and two of them looked straight away to the doorway. That was Gray, stood with some mud in his shoes and smelled bad because of manure.

"Done with work, Gray?" Doug asked.

Gray nodded as he glanced at his dad. "Ya."

"Have you seen Ann?" Doug asked.

"No, maybe she is in the cave with Cliff or making some chocolate." He answered and put a big fork then went outside.

"Ck, that son."

 _Like father like son, I guess_...

Jack went outside with fodders on his hands.

There she was again. Jack glanced to Karen knowing that she was kind of stalking him from the early day. She was hiding back at the small house beside Doug store.

Just ignore it, Jack.

When he heard steps behind his back. He turned back. "Found ya!"

"Wha!" Karen screamed as he stepped back.

"What are you doing? Are you stalking me?"

"No! Don't full of yourself!" She answered with a high voice. "There is no way I'll stalk you!"

Jack raised one of his eyebrows and then pointed Karen's hiding place before. "Then, what are you doing there?"

She blushed and clenched fists. "Wha?! So you know that I was hiding there from the start!"

"Uhmm yea ..."

She ran passed Jack to the way to her home-vineyard.

"Karen?!"

"Don't talk to me!" She rushed and didn't even looked back at him.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Tsk, girl," said the voice behind Jack. He knew very well the voice, he turned back and found Gray was walking toward him.

"So, you've watched it all?" Jack asked.

Gray nodded. "From the very beginning."

 _So … she is the stalker?_ The farmer was unsure. He looked at the path to the vineyard then laughed.

* * *

TBC


End file.
